Beck dumps Jade
by ForeverTheWhiteTiger
Summary: Beck breaks up with Jade for Tori. With the help of her friends and her older brother, Jade slowly brings Beck to realize what a mistake he's made. But after all this, will she take him back?
1. Shane Anthony West

"We need to talk"

Jade's dark brown hair nearly blinded him as she turned around in tornado-like speed. One eyebrow was slightly raised upon her flawless pale skin and her eyes held deep curiosity. Beck's hand's were shaking slightly and he wouldn't meet her eyes. This didn't seem good.

"Ok. Talk" she replied. His eyes met her's for a mere second before returning to his shoes, dipping his head down and taking a small step back from her. She was a little worried now, not that she'd ever show it.

"Well, see, um, I think maybe we should, um-"

"Just spit it out already!"

"Fine! I think we need to break up!" he yelled slightly while staring into her eyes with slight anger. She staggered backwards and her eyes widened to an extent that was almost record breaking. She looked as if she was going to cry. That look, of course, lasted only half a second before she recomposed herself, but it was long enough for Beck's shock at seeing her this hurt. He look down again and spoke in a whisper-like tone.

"I'm sorry, it's just that, with Tori and all-"

She raised a hand for him to stop talking and he did. She looked up towards the sky, seeing as they were standing outside of school after lunch where no one remained, and then looked back at him with cold, endless stormy blue-green eyes that were a tad darker than usual. She took in a long, deep breath.

"Whatever" was all she said, and simply walked away, leaving Beck watching after her, not bothering to try to talk to her anymore. After she was out of sight, he turned away and went back into the school building, a nagging feeling of guilt annoying him to no end. A small voice inside his head spoke in a tone that reminded him dearly of Jade.

'this isn't over Beckley Oliver. You know you just made the worst decision of your life, this isn't over"

* * *

As soon as she had made it to the front of the school, Jade had realized she'd gotten a ride from Beck this morning and would have to walk home. That, or…

"'sup Jade" he answered on the 2nd ring. She had a ghost of a smile at the sound of his voice.

"Hey, could you come pick me up from school?" she asked sadly, holding back tears that were slowly fighting their way out.

"Sure, be there in 5" he replied, not even wasting time to ask questions. It wasn't that he didn't care, it was the exact opposite actually. He'd ask her about it when he got there.

Not even a second later than 5 minutes did she see his shiny black car racing through the school's parking lot, coming to an abrupt halt right in front of her. He rolled down the driver's window, which was tinted a heavy near-pure-black.

"Get in" he said and that is exactly what she did. Walking around the car, she got into the passenger side seat and slammed the door shut, hooking her seatbelt around her and looking at the boy in the driver's seat. She only said one thing to him.

"Drive"

And with that, they too off, speeding far, far away, but not fast enough to shake off the heartbreak Jade felt. It took a few minutes, but she finally spoke again.

"Where are we going?"

"Where do you wanna go?"

"Home"

"Than that's where we're going"

"Ok"

And more silence, only the sound of a very fast, strong engine. Until-

"Can I ask?"

"No"

"Ok"

They soon arrived at the West Manor. Yes, manor. The Wests just happened to be _very_ wealthy. Pressing the right numbers for the gate, they we're granted access and drove into the driveway. Jade quickly got out of the car and almost ran up to the door of her house, turning her key into the lock and pushing the door far open. Taking the stairs two at a time, she rushed up and opened the door with silver lettering on the front, slamming it shut after she got in, and collapsed sobbing on the dark blue and green bed. She heard the door reopen and shut quietly, then another weight was on the bed, rubbing circles on her bed as she cried. She quickly clung to the form and held onto him tightly as he held her back with more force. When her sobs turned to just light tears and hiccups, he spoke.

"You know, its not nice to slam doors. Especially when they're not your doors." he said in a light, joking tone.

"Sorry Shay, I didn't know you we're so protective of your doors" she said sarcastically, trying to be strong but still crying lightly.

"It's ok, you gonna tell me what happened now?"

"Beck broke up with me" she said in a low whisper, but he still heard it. His eyes widened and he hugged Jade tightly again.

"I'm sorry Jay, want me and the gang to kill him?" she laughed lightly at this.

"No. I just, I don't know, I love him" and with that she broke down crying again and he just stayed there.

"Wanna ditch school tomorrow and we can just stay home at watch movies and eat ice cream? The whole gang can be here since mom and dad are out of town" no matter how sad Jade was, this was an offer she couldn't refuse. She nodded quickly and he slipped off the bed to grab his phone and started calling over his friends while she laid on his bed. There was no denying it. Shane Anthony West had to have been one of the best older brothers in the whole world.

* * *

**soooo, tell me what you think! there's not too many jade and beck fanfictions which is just wrong! please review and if i get at least 5reviews, i'll update as soon as i get the 5th review! i promise! :-)**


	2. Tristan, Andre, and Robbie

"So, what do you wanna do sis?" Shane asked after what seemed like a million phone calls.

"Die" Jade said with her voice muffled by the green pillow she was leaning on.

"What was that? You want ice cream? Ok, be right back" he said and left the room. Jade flipped over onto her back and looked around her older brother's room. Her mother and her aunt decorated the whole house by hand and surprisingly it turned out really well. Shane's room had a large flat screen TV, multiple black wood dressers, a walk in closet and his own bathroom, navy blue carpeting, a black desk with a touch screen computer, and a huge king sized bed. He also had his whole sound system in his walls that was unbelievably loud when put on high so of course his room was soundproofed.

Shane came back minutes later with two bowls filled with ice cream. Jade's was rocky road with whipped cream, chocolate fudge, black sprinkles, and marshmallows on top while Shane's was simple vanilla with whipped cream, chocolate fudge, rainbow sprinkles, and cherries on top. He handed Jade her ice cream and she immediately took a large spoonful of it into her mouth. Doing this, she got whipped cream on her nose and upper lip which made Shane burst out into loud laughter.

"What?" she asked innocently and Shane just swiped his finger over her nose, taking the whipped cream off of it, then after showing it to her, put it back on her nose. She brushed it off of her face and glared at him, which only made him laugh again. Since it was just her and Shane, she stuck her tongue out at him and threw the whipped cream at his face which landed smack in the middle of his forehead, making her giggle as he frowned and tried to look at his own forehead without a mirror. He took a tissue off his nightstand and wiped off his forehead, then turned on the TV. They both sat there eating and watching the movie X-men until Shane remember something.

"Jay, Trist was supposed to come over today but if you want I can-"

"Its fine, I don't care" she replied without him even finishing. Tristan James Hyde was Shane's best friend and they'd been friends since they we're 1 year olds. Tristan was like Jade's second brother almost.

"K, he should be here any minute now actually"

"Cool"

As Shane had said, Tristan walked into his room minutes later. He had his own key to the house and knew all of the pass codes by heart so it was no surprise that he could just walk in whenever he wanted.

"Hey Shane" he said, than saw Jade "Shouldn't you still be in school?"

"Left early" she replied simply.

"Why?" he asked, sitting near her on the large bed. Her eyes drifted towards her lap and her brother put a comforting hand on her knee.

"Beck broke up with me. For Tori" she whispered quietly. She didn't have to look up to see Tristan's eyes widen and soon felt his muscular arms around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry Jay, want us to kill him?" he said, sounding just like her brother.

"No, its fine"

"Do you want to be alone? I can leave-" he said, getting up. She wrapped her arms around his waist and told him to stay, so he sat beside her. Jade was now laying back on the headboard of the bed with Shane on her right side and Tristan on her left, all of them now watching X-Men 2. Both of the boys slowly fell asleep, considering Jade was the only one really into the movie, so when the doorbell rang it was Jade who got up to answer it. After fixing her streaming makeup in the front hall. Turns out it wasn't actually someone at the door, but rather two people standing at the gate. Jade entered the pass code numbers and the gate opened, the two people walked up to her front door where she stood waiting in the door frame.

"Hey Jade" Andre said awkwardly with Robbie a few steps behind him holding Rex. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked annoyed at their presence.

"Why are you here? Better yet, how do you know where I live?" she question, half-glaring. Robbie was nervously looking at his shoes but Andre continued talking.

"I-" he started, but then grabbed Robbie's shirt collar and pulled him up next to him "We wanted to see if you were ok. We heard what happened, Beck's an idiot." he said, but had a surprising anger on the last comment. Jade was shocked at that, but then felt a small amount of sympathy for him. It was a bit obvious that he liked Tori and Beck was a close friend of his that had probably known that. She ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm fine" she said, but her voice was unsteady and she was biting her lower lip. In a very shocking moment, Andre stepped forward and wrapped Jade in a tight hug to where she broke down at that instant. Both Robbie and Rex's jaw dropped at the sight. Jade crying and her and Andre hugging? Grab your ice-skates people, hell is freezing over…

Jade stopped crying after a few minutes and pulled away from Andre. She looked down, embarrassed, and spoke quietly.

"Sorry" she said.

"It's cool Jade. So, wanna hang out? I don't think Beck will wanna see me for awhile, he wasn't too happy to hear that I was coming over here" Andre said, remembering the mini-fight he and Beck had over his new relationship with Tori. Jade smiled softly.

"Sure" she said and he started to walk into the house.

"Is it ok if Robbie stays too? I'll explain why he's here later" he whispered to her looking at the left-out boy and his puppet standing outside of her door. She sighed.

"Fine" she whispered back, then louder said "Robbie, you coming?"

The younger boy looked up surprised, but then nodded with a smile and followed Andre into the manor. She closed the door after them and turned to see them looking around in awe with their jaws dropped.

"Whoa" they both said simultaneously as they looked around. They knew Jade had money, but this was amazing.

"Yeah yeah, I know, let's go, keep moving" Jade said, ushering them into the living room and leaving her sleeping brother and his friend upstairs. Robbie and Andre sat on the couches and she walked to the kitchen.

"You guys want soda or anything?" she asked. They both replied just water for them and she came back with the glasses of water and set them down on the table. Everyone took a sip of their drinks before setting them back own and falling into and awkward silence. Jade broke that silence.

"So" she said, dragging out the 'o'. Andre was next to speak up.

"Why'd you leave after lunch?" he questioned. She gave them both hard looks, but then decided that as tough as she was, she really didn't want to be completely alone at school and might as well be friends with the two guys.

"'cuz Beck broke up with me then and I just didn't wanna stay. What happened after I left?" Andre smirked at Robbie who blushed and sank into the couch. Jade looked at them curiously.

"Robbie punched Beck."

* * *

** thealee- my first reviewer! yay! and of course beck will have to suffer a bit, jade's not an easy girl to get much less get back! please review more, I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter and the ones to come**

**loveisforever- thank you! please review more!**

**AvidReaderAshley- thank you! and I've read your stories, you're really a good writer too! feel free to leave a review on this chapter **please****

**FallenDarkAngel2- thanks! and yea, i know, shes always rich and her parrents r rly distant but i'd like to have her parrents appear sometime in the story hopefully. and omg, im so jealous of your story, its really good and i hope u update soon! please review!**

**Addien Of Camelot- Thank you! omg, ur my 5th reviewer, i love u, its the review i was waiting for all day! i've read your stories too and i love them! i hope to see your reviews in my other chapters and one for this chapter!**

**Review please? and just so y'all know, the chapters will at least be 1,000 words each. i hate short chapters with a passion :-)**


	3. Introductions and Flashbacks

"Robbie punched Beck."

Jade's expression was pure priceless. Eyes popped, jaw dropped, all out shock. It took awhile, but eventually she regain her speech ability. Sort of.

"wha- huh? Robbie, Beck, punched, what?" she spluttered, having no clue what to say to that. Robbie looked very embarrassed and Andre was holding back laughter at the both of them. He calmed down and repeated him self.

"Robbie" he pointed to Robbie "punched" he mimed punching "Beck" he said it all very slowly as if talking to a young child and Jade responded to that with a glare.

"I got that, but why? What happened?" she looked towards Robbie who was still blushing but also looking towards her sympathetically. She then looked back towards Andre with the same questioning look. He opened his mouth to answer, but got interrupted.

"Jade!" she heard Shane call out from probably outside of his room "where are you!"

"Living room!" she yelled back and heard both Shane and Tristan rushing down the stairs and towards the living room. The two pairs of guys, both her brother and his friend, Robbie and Andre, all looked at each other curiously, before everyone turned to Jade. She sighed dramatically.

"Shane and Tristan, this is Robbie and Andre. Robbie and Andre this is my brother Shane and his friend Tristan"

Shane and Tristan had heard about the two from Jade's talks about school but no one knew that Jade had any siblings much less an older brother, so once again, Robbie and Andre were shocked. Well actually, only one of them was really shocked…

"You have a brother?" Andre asked.

"You didn't tell them about me?" Shane asked, acting fake-offended. Jade looked towards Andre.

"Yes" she said, then turned towards Shane "no"

Andre looked at Shane and Jade in comparison. Shane was also extremely pale and taller than Jade by far but had lean muscles, dark wavy brown hair that fell over his left eye with red highlights, a eyebrow piercing, and really bright green eyes. Almost too green…

"man, are those contacts?" Andre asked Shane. Shane looked in the mirror above the couch and laughed.

"Oh yea, must've forgotten to take them out. My bad. Gimme a second" he said and raced back upstairs, coming back down in a few short minutes. Long enough though for Robbie and Andre to look at Tristan. He was…edgy. Like Shane, his hair fell over his left eye, but his was dirty blonde with neon green tips, he had both an eyebrow piercing and a lip piercing, he had a healthy glow to his skin, not tan or pale, about the same tall height as Shane, lean muscles, and royal purple eyes.

"Um, are you gonna take out your contacts too?" Andre asked him. He, like Shane, looked in the mirror and shrugged.

"Already did" he said.

"Your eyes are naturally purple?" Robbie asked in amazement.

"Yeah" Tristan replied like it was nothing. Before anyone else said anything, Shane had come back down. They noticed that his eyes were stormy gray like Jade's but had more of a light green tint to them than his sister's ice blue tinted orbs. Shane put a protective arm around Jade's shoulders and looked at the other two boys from her school.

"So, not to be rude, but why are you here?" he asked.

"We came to check on Jade" Robbie said. Both Tristan and Shane shared a look. From what Jade had told them, Andre and Robbie weren't exactly on good terms with her…

"It's fine guys" Jade said, noticing the silent conversation between her brother and his friend. She looked towards a now nervous Robbie and Andre with a small smile "They're my friends"

This shocked the other four occupants in the room but Andre got over it the fastest.

"Yeah" he said smiling sincerely at Jade "we're friends" Robbie nodded in agreement and Tristan shrugged at Shane who had looked at him for his comment.

"Alright, well Trist and I are gonna go back up to my room, you coming?" Shane asked Jade. She shook her head and he and Tristan walked back up to his room. Jade turned back towards the remaining guys.

"Hey Jade, where's the bathroom?" Andre asked.

"down the hall, first door on your left" she replied and he waked away. After he was gone, she looked at Robbie.

"You punched Beck? Care to explain?"

"You didn't hear what they were saying about you" he whispered "Tori AND Beck, the whole school's buzzing about it. Beck saw you get into the car with Shane and he freaked out. He started calling you a cheating whore, and I just lost it. I'm sorry" he had his head ducked down and his fists clenched at the thought of what people were saying about Jade. "He, he also mentioned Summer" he added, now looking towards Jade who seemed near tears again. He put a hand on her should "hey, don't cry. I gave him a pretty good black eye for that one, never knew I had it in me" he chuckled and she laughed lightly.

"Thanks" she said and he smiled at her.

"I owed you, didn't I?"

"That was so long ago, you didn't owe me for that."

"Oh yes I did. Me and Rex. Remember?"

**Flashback**

Robbie was walking home from school, Rex of course in his hands, when out of no where a hand grabbed him and pulled him down. He looked up to see Brandon, head of the football team, holding Rex with his friends surrounding him and laughing.

"Give him back" Robbie yelled and they all just laughed louder.

"What are you gonna do bout it? Huh? You gonna cry?" Brandon laughed "well let's see what you do bout this" he said, then put a pocket knife to Rex's throat, and slit it open. Robbie watched in horror as it all happened and as soon as Brandon's hands came down to rip Rex's head off, a punch to the face knocked him off his feet and Rex flew onto the ground. The rest of the team watched the figure who punched Brandon walk towards them.

"leave, now!" she yelled and all the boys including Brandon ran away as fast as possible. She picked up Rex and held a hand out to Robbie which he took cautiously.

"Come on" she said and dragged him in a different direction than his house (this being why he'd known where she lived). They'd walked in silence with Jade holding Rex and dragging Robbie along while holding his hand. She pushed him onto the couch and left with Rex, coming back with a box in her hand and sat down next to him. She pulled a needle out of the box.

"What are you doing?" Robbie asked, finally regaining his speech ability. She threaded some light colored string through the needle and brought it to Rex's neck.

"Just shut up" she said quietly as she began to stitch Rex's neck back together. When she was done, she tied the string in a knot and cut off the ends, handing Rex back to a grateful Robbie. It was as if Rex was never damaged in the first place.

"Thank you" he said, stunned that she had done this for him.

"No problem. And don't mention it. Seriously, like ever."

"Ok, but I owe you big time"

"Whatever"

**end of flashback**

"You punched someone who was hurting me, I punched someone who was hurting you. Fair trade?"

"ugh, whatever" she replied "but how does he know about Summer?"

"Who's Summer?"

Well, looks like Andre's back.

* * *

**alltimelow777- i thought alot of people would like the "Robbie punched Beck" line. and **gasp** a non-bade-believer! we'll see bout that :-)**

**AvidReaderAshley- thanks and you reviewed twice, that makes you very special to me!**

**Avalancher- thanks! and i know exactly what you mean, i really hate beckxtori or beckxcat or jadexanyone whos not beck!**

**fandrastic- WELL. I'M GLAD I GOT YOUR ATTENTION. thanks for the review!**

**turquoisefleur- thanks and there's gonna be alot more of Tristan and who knows, maybe Robbie will punch Beck again? :-)**

**FallenDarkAngel2- thanks and cant wait to see your updates!**

**dmpanda5- thanks and Robbie seems to be getting a lot of reviews for hitting Beck...hmm, maybe he should do that again?...**

**Review please!**


	4. smoothies and phone calls

A looked passed between Robbie and Jade, and of course a quick decision was made.

"Wanna see my room?" Jade asked, but then grabbed the hands of both Robbie and Andre and led them up the staircase. Since Shane's room had a silver "S" on it, Jade's room had a golden "J". When she opened the door, the boys were stunned.

The first thing that was noticed was the gigantic four-poster bed with red velvet curtains surrounding it that faded to black at the ends (all closed), the walls we're also all a deep shade of red with black trimming, a black vanity mirror and table, a few redwood dressers, two black leather couches, a big flat screen TV, a huge black corner desk that was lines with books and had a touch screen computer on it, two black doors leading to her bathroom and closet, soft fuzzy black carpeting, and large double door windows that lead to her balcony surrounded by black curtains. It was defiantly Jade's room…

"It's, er, nice" Andre said as both boys took catious steps inside, like something was going to jump out and kill them slowly. She pulled them farther into the room at a quicker pace and they both ended up being pushed onto one of the couches while jade sat on the other one.

"So what happened with you and Beck, Andre?" Jade asked. His shifted nervously in his seat.

"Well, um, he told me that he had broken up with you and as soon as you left, he kissed Tori in the middle of class. So, um, after she left, he and I started talking, er, fighting."

"Why were you fighting?" she asked with a smirk begging to get out. She knew why, but wanted him to admit it.

"He knew I liked Tori since day one" he said and Jade noticed the hurt and betrayal that he was bound to be feeling. So once again, she changed the subject.

"Where's Cat?" she asked, noticing that aside from the new couple, Cat was the only one missing. Robbie answered that.

"She's probably with Tori and Beck. Andre forgot to tell you that he was fighting with Tori who ended up in tears and with me punching Beck, she decided to stay with Tori. Plus, I'm not really sure she likes you too much Jade…"

"Yeah, she always has been pretty close with Beck and…her" Jade said hatefully, then looked down at her lap sadly "So, I guess you guys are gonna go join her tomorrow"

"NO!" they both said simultaneously

"Why would we? He a jerk" Andre said.

"Yeah, plus I don't think he's too happy that I hit him…"

"We're with you on this Jade"

"Yeah, we're your friends right?"

"Yeah" Jade said, but now she was smiling. At least now she knew she had Andre and Robbie with her when she went back to school, they'd stay with her. It was…nice.

"So, want me to give you a ride to school tomorrow?" Andre asked Jade.

"No, I'm staying home with Shane and his friends tomorrow. You guys can come hang out here after school if you want. Or you can ditch and stay here tomorrow."

"I can ditch, you in?" Andre asked looking towards Robbie.

"Alright"

"Cool. So why didn't you tell us you have a brother Jade?"

"It just never came up. Shane and his friends including Tristan all actually got offered to go to Hollywood Arts, but refused. No one really knows why. He'd probably be in our year actually, he's only a few months older than me. When my mom had him, she got pregnant in the next 2weeks. The doctors said it wasn't possible, but I guess nothing is impossible for a West"

"Weird" Robbie commented and Andre agreed. Jade stood up.

"Wanna go make smoothies?" she asked.

"Make smoothies?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah, its fun" she said and started to leave the room. Both boys hurried after her. After a series of twists and turns through the house, the finally got to the kitchen.

"What kinda smoothies do you guys want? Blueberry, strawberry, banana, pineapple, a mix of any of those, trust me, we have everything. What do you want?"

Robbie said blueberry and Andre said strawberry so Jade got out those fruits plus pineapple for her and the rest of the ingredients she needed. She placed them all on the white marble island in the middle of the kitchen and the guys sat down on the black stools surrounding it. She started to put the fruits into different blenders and when she was done putting everything into separate blenders, she turned them on and sat next to Robbie.

"Jade?"

"Yeah Andre?"

"No offense, but you're so… nice and friendly now. How come we've never seen this side of you before?"

Robbie and Jade looked at each other and a light blush appeared on Robbie's face. He'd seen her nice side once and was forever grateful for that.

"It's…complicated" she said, looking down. Andre felt bad for asking because it was obviously something she didn't want to talk about. Lucky for him, Shane and Tristan happened to enter the kitchen at the moment.

"Whatcha doing sis?"

"Making smoothies, you?" Jade replied to her brother.

"Getting soda and putting away the ice cream bowls"

"hey, is it ok if Robbie and Andre stay here tomorrow with us?"

"Sure Jay, whatever you want"

"Cool, who else is coming?"

"Tristan, Mason, Ashton, Drake, Jason, Jesse, and Victor. Maybe a few of the girls"

"K, sounds fun"

"oh, it will be"

The blenders stopped and Jade poured the smoothies into tall glasses and handed Andre and Robbie their drinks.

"So where do you guys go to school?" Andre asked Shane and Tristan. The latter laughed a little.

"Public school sorta. Only when we want to really. I'm sure Jade's told you that we got into your fancy little school, but I just didn't feel like going." Shane replied with a shrug.

"What do you mean sorta? When you want to?"

"Shane and his friends had this weird plan over the summer to study their asses off and took the final exams on the first day and they all passed with good grades. So they actually could just skip a grade but no, they didn't wanna. So now their principal lets them skip whenever they want as long as the turn up at least 3times every 2 weeks and they usually go to soccer practice every morning. don't ask how that worked out, I have no clue" Jade explained. Tristan and Shane nodded to say that what Jade said was right.

"Dude, that's…" Andre started.

"Genius? I know" Shane boasted and Jade slapped his arm. She looked at where she hit him, back at her, then at his arm.

"that hurt" he said, over a minute after she hit him with a fake-sad look at her. This of course, made everyone laugh including Shane himself who after awhile, yelled in a high-pitched voice.

"Stop mocking me!" and started to dramatically fake cry, which was a totally failure considering he was still laughing. The best had to have been Robbie, who decided to take a sip of his smoothie, which was almost coming out of his nose. They were all still laughing when Andre's phone vibrated in his pocket, so he walked away from the group and answered it. It was Beck.

"Dude, where are you" Beck asked.

"None of your business man"

"You were supposed to hang out with me today, what happened?"

"Why don't you go hang out with Tori?"

At that very moment, Jade decided to call Andre's name. Beck heard.

"YOUR AT JADE'S? I THOUGHT YOU WE'RE KIDDING! IS ROBBIE THERE TOO? WHAT THE HELL MAN!" this was said loud enough for the whole group to hear it. Then Tristan took the phone away from Andre.

"Stay the hell away from Jade, got it? Or we's gonna come kills you, comprendo hombre? Adios " he said in a fake deep, western voice. He hung up after that and everyone just stared at him, then of course started laughing again.

"Trist, what the hell was that?" Jade asked through her laughter.

"I have no clue, but it sure was fun" he replied. Everyone sat back down around the island and calmed down slowly.

"So Jade, what are you gonna do to try and get Beck back?" Andre questioned. Jade smirked.

"I'm not gonna try" she stated and sipped her smoothie "I'm GOING to get him back. Failure is not an option, not for a West, not for me"

* * *

**AvidReaderAshley- one each chapter? yay! and fear not, i do love bade, but this is probably going to be a pretty long story so them getting back together may not be too soon. sorry!**

**loveloveisforever- thanks! i have no clue where the idea of Jade and Robbie having a past together or being friends came from, but i like it! do u? and with how many reviews i've been getting i cant update soon enough, but i'll try!**

**dmarie- lol, Robbie's deffinatly going to be a little out of character in this story, but everyone seems to be ok with that! i hate beck and tori too, very very much, and Beck's going to have to do more than appologize to get Jade back, this might take awhile, but i love bade so dont worry! it will happen! ...eventually :)**

**alltimelow777- sorry! lol, but yay, another bade-believer!**

**dmpanda5- thanks! and yes, i think Robbie might have to punch Beck again, the fans demand it, lol. I've always wanted to have purple eyes, i think they're really cool. and summer...well, you'll just have to keep reading to find out bout her wont u? :)**

**BrownSugar1213- i try! lol :)**

**turquoisefleur- ok, new promise, Robbie WILL hit Beck again. everyone loves that so it will deffinatly happen again at somepoint. i agree, i thought Robbie and Jade would be cute as friends (JUST friends though...) and Shane and Tristan, you'll be seeing alot more of thoose two through the story :)**

**thealee- thanks! and robbie's gonna hit beck again, everyone loves it so its deffinatly gonna happen again :)**

**A HUMAN- thanks :)**

**JadeBeck- yes, bade is amazing, denying it should just b a sin! Robbie is a bit out of character but everyone seems ok with that. Shane and Tristan, i love them too, they'll be seen alot in the story.**

**I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS, YOU GUYS ARE MORE AMAZING THAN ROBBIE PUNCHING BECK! please review more :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm not gonna try" she stated and sipped her smoothie "I'm GOING to get him back. Failure is not an option, not for a West, not for me"

"So again, what are you gonna do?" Andre asked again, giving Jade a look that might have implied he thought she was a little crazy. She notice and ignored that.

"I don't know yet, but I'm telling you now, it will be good. Very, very good" she said and rubbed her hands together while cackling evilly. Everyone moved a bit away from her.

"Boo!" she yelled out towards Shane and Tristan. The latter had grabbed onto the island and the former had grabbed onto the latter, keeping both of them from falling down. This caused the other three occupants in the room to laugh at the two frightened boys regaining their balance.

"That wasn't nice Jadie-bear" Tristan said in a tone of voice that would resemble a reprimanding mother. Would, if Tristan didn't have such a deep voice, but of course not too deep.

"Aw, did I hurt ittle wittle Twistan feelwings? Jade mocked in a baby voice and Tristan pouted.

"Yes" he said and turned away from her with his arms crossed over his chest. Jade bit her lip to hold back laughter.

"Aw" she said than wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, "I'm sorry Tristy"

Tristan pouted for a few more seconds, then abruptly wrapped his arms around Jade's waist listing her off her chair and spun her around in circles a few steps away from the island as she shrieked with laughter, combining with his deep chuckles. Andre gave Shane a confused looked but the older boy just shrugged and sipped his soda. Tristan stopped twirling Jade and looked at his watch.

"Oh damn, I gotta go guys, see ya tomorrow!" he yelled as he ran out of the kitchen and they soon heard the slam of the front door.

"Well, I'm going back to my room. Adios peoples" Shane said and walked out to his room, leaving just Jade, Andre, and Robbie. Andre raised his eyebrows and looked at Jade.

"Something going on with you and Tristan?" he question. Jade shook her head.

"Nope. He's always been like a brother to me. Nothing more, I swear"

"Uh-huh…" Andre said, taking a drink of his smoothie and looking away. Jade frowned at him.

"Seriously" she added "Just friends"

"Ok" Andre said, but it sounded like he just agreed to shut her up, which he probably did. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever"

"Hey now, no fighting. It's just the three of us, we cant risk our numbers getting any lower" Robbie said, looking between Jade and Andre. the former sighed.

"us three and my brother and his friends that you'll meet most of tomorrow" Jade said and Andre turned to face her again.

"They go to school with him?" he questioned.

"Well yea, sorta. They we're part of Shane's mastermind plan of taking finals on the first day, so they do the same thing as him. Again, Shane's known these guys like forever but not as long as he's known Tristan. They're pretty cool, sometimes annoying, but they're Shane's friends, its expected"

"Oh" Andre said and they all fell into silence.

"So" Jade said, breaking the silence "what else did Beck and… her, say about me?"

"Well, Beck only said that one thing that Robbie decked him for, but it was only when he saw you getting into the car with Shane. He looked upset, than really pissed" Andre said and of course, Robbie blushed when he heard the part about himself.

"And you and Tori…?"

"Let's just say she wasn't happy I didn't support her new relationship" Andre spat out and Jade looked at him sympathetically. He gave a weak smile in return. They all fell back into silence. Until Andre had a question for Robbie.

"Just wondering, how the hell did you know where Jade lives?"

Robbie quickly looked at Jade who once again decided to tell the flat out truth.

"He's been here before" she stated and Andre looked shocked "It was a long time ago, but this isn't his first time here."

"Well" Andre said "that's…odd. How many times has he been here before?"

"Does it matter?"

"No, just wondering"

"More than once"

"Oh. We're you two, you know, uh-"

"We're we what?"

"Dating?"

This caused Jade to laugh and Robbie to chuckle lightly.

"No, we weren't dating. Ever."

"Ok, good."

"Why so many questions?"

"Curiosity"

"It killed the cat"

"But satisfaction brought it back"

"Stupidity killed the cat, curiosity was framed" Robbie stated, joining the conversation.

"Huh, didn't know that. So why does your brother wear contacts?"

"Random, but he's weirder than me. He says eyes are the window to the soul and he doesn't want people seeing his soul that easily. He's worn them for a few years now, he has like a billion different colors, and Tristan does that too sometimes, but mostly so people doesn't stare at and question his purple eyes"

"yea, that is weird"

"The contacts or purple eyes?"

"Both"

"So-" Robbie started, but they were interrupted by a loud chiming noise.

"I'm not getting that!" the heard Shane yell from upstairs so Jade got up and walked to the front door, Robbie following her after a few steps. Andre stayed in the kitchen.

This time, it actually was someone outside of the door. Beck.

* * *

_Alright, I have a question for you guys. Does everyone really want Cat to be on "Team Jade" that bad? I was going to fit her and Jade having a friendship somehwere in the story, but later in it probably. I dont hate Cat, she wont be bad in this. I just figured spilting up the group, its 3 and 3. plus i was thinking of a catXrobbie pairing, does that sound ok? its a small chance i'll do that_, _but i'd still like ppls opinions! and now to review replys:_

**turquoisefleur- thanks! refer to the question i have to my reviews, and i love that you love shane and tristan :) the friendship between jade andre and robbie seems to be getting good feedback and i like it too. i hope to see more of your reviews!**

**loveisforever- thanks! and i know im probably gonna sound really stupid for asking, but story lines? do u mean plot or what? im confused! :p :)**

**alltimelow777- thanks! and i do like the friendship between jade and cat, but if you look at the little a/n before i started the review replies, it explains why i dont have her being friends with jade. at least for now. but thanks for being ok with either descision i make! :)**

**Avalancher- thanks! and personally, i love tristan far too much than anyone really should love a fiction character but shane does come in close second! I'm gonna try and shine some light on all my other characters too though, i love them all! :)**

**blurbie123- I'm sorry if you think Beck sounds like too much of a jerk, i hope it was a little explained in this chapter that hes really not like that. Jade and Cat, refer to the question before the review replies! :)**

**Review please!**


	6. Summer

Robbie's p.o.v.

Seeing Jade's expression, which was a mixture of horror and sadness, I yelled for Andre who came immediately. I gently moved her towards him.

"Take her to her room, I'll deal with him" I said and Andre looked at me curiously.

"You sure man?" he asked, and I knew what he was thinking. At Hollywood Arts, everyone thought I was a wimp with only a few friends and a puppet, but Jade never looked at me like that. Jade saw the talent in me and respected it, and when people stopped making fun of me so much after the Rex incident, I could only think of one person who could make that happen.

"Yeah, go" I said and when I heard her door open then shut, I opened the front door.

Beck looked nothing like I had ever seen. Being around Jade enough led me to read emotions, even ones people tried so hard to hide, pretty easily so while to most he'd look angry, to me he looked tired, sad, and confused. Not to mention shocked when he saw me.

"Where's Jade?" he asked, and I could tell he was trying to look cool and calm. By his eyes darting around me in a poor attempt to look in the house kind of ruined it.

"She's around" I said with a shrug, "why?"

"I have to talk to her" he said, getting impatient, "it's important"

"Look pretty boy, she don't wanna talk to you, scram" Rex said and Beck's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Beck, you've known Jade for years, obviously you can tell when she doesn't want to talk to you" I said as calmly as possible, wishing he'd go away so I can go back to Jade. He sighed and I knew he knew I was right.

"Well, can you give her a message from me?" Beck asked and this time I sighed, it was starting to get hard NOT to punch him again and especially to hold back the smirk when I saw the bruise I created. Obviously, this meant I was hanging around Jade far too much, not that I minded.

"Do we look like owls to you Ken?" Rex commented and my eyes narrowed when I saw Beck glare at him.

"Depends," I said, "what do you want us to tell her?"

"Can you tell her I'm sorry?" he asked, and I rolled my eyes and slammed the door in his face.

"OW!" I heard and looked through the window to see Beck holding his nose tightly. Whoops, maybe I slammed it a little too hard. Oh well. As soon as I saw that he had left I made my way back up to Jade's room where she was sitting on her bed with Andre watching a movie. She had her arms crossed and was pouting while Andre looked a little worn out.

"Did I miss something?" I asked and Andre rolled his eyes while Jade pouted more.

"She's mad 'cuz I wouldn't let her throw scissors at you-know-who off her balcony" Andre explained and I laughed a little on the inside, typical Jade "But how'd it go with him?"

"Um…I think I broke his nose…"

Andre laughed and Jade smirked, I ran a hand through my hair.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" I defended and Andre laughed more.

"Yeah, sure man, whatever you say" he said and I gave up. Obviously there was no way out of this. I looked over at Jade's clock and was shocked, it was already 6:30. Andre looked too and his eyes widened.

"Oh damn, I gotta go, sorry Jade, see y'all tomorrow!" he said and ran out, leaving me and Jade alone.

"Zombieland?" she asked and I nodded, sitting down next to her where Andre had been on her bed.

3rd person p.o.v.

Jade, being the usually lazy person she is, had a remote that controlled most everything in her room, so with a few simple clicks the movie turned on and the lights went out. The two sat in silence.

It surely wasn't the first time Jade and Robbie had hung out, ever since the "Rex incident" they had hung out more but before then, before Hollywood Arts even, Jade had known Robbie. Just not as _her _friend.

"Do you ever think about her?" Robbie asked Jade, and Jade looked away, but nodded.

"Everyday. You?" She replied and he scoffed.

"Every minute of everyday, how could I not? She meant everything to me" the last part was said as a sad whisper and Jade put her head on his shoulder.

Most, at this point, would be very confused as to whom the two had been talking about, and the answer would be a young girl by the name of Summer. Summer Chloe West, Jade's twin sister.

*_flashback* _

_Shane, at age 7, and his little sisters Jade and Summer we're riding in their aunt's car to their new home that their parents had already set up for them. It was a long car ride, but their aunt made it fun by stopping to get ice cream and telling them about their new home. Supposedly, it was really big and had a trampoline in the backyard! There was also a pool, and the rest was a mystery. Time flew by and before they knew it they had arrived._

_The small children were in awe of the big house, staring in shock. Soon though, their parents had come rushing out of the house to meet them and bring them inside. Their aunt was right, it was huge! Each kid ran off in a different direction, Summer going upstairs while Shane explored the first floor, and Jade went for the backyard. _

_What her aunt had said was true, there was a pool and a trampoline, but what she didn't mention was that there was almost a mini forest in the backyard made up of lots of different sized trees. Jade cautiously walked through it until she reach a small circular field of grass in the center with the sun shining on it. It made Jade smile as she ran around laughing in it, finally laying down on the warm soft grass. Once she got her energy back, she went further past the field and through all the trees she found a spot that shocked her. Right in front of the biggest, tallest tree of them all was a small little garden of exotic flowers in the brightest colors she had ever seen. She was in love, this was now her garden and she'd keep it a secret from everyone, even Summer and Shane. With Summer it wouldn't be hard, because she would probably be too scared to go through the trees anyways, and she'd find a way to keep Shane out. _

"_Jade!" she heard her father's loud voice boom and she started running back to the house. Her father smiled at her when she reached the back door and scooped her up into his arms, running to the front door while Jade squirmed and laughed. He set her down next to her siblings and they walked into the living room where Jade's mom was talking to a brunette lady and her husband, while a little boy about Jade and Summer's age sat between them._

"_Children, this is Mrs. and Mr. Shapiro and their son Robert," Jade's mother said, "these are my children. My eldest, Shane, and my baby girls Summer and Jade. Shane, why don't you and your sister go play with Robbie?" _

"_Okay mom," Shane said, but it was Summer who walked over to Robert and held out her hand, smiling at him. He blushed, but took her hand and stood up, and the four left the adults to go play. That was the first day Robbie had met the three West children. The day he was introduced to the girl who changed his life forever._

_**end of flashback**_

Jade had fell asleep about one-third of the way into the movie, but Robbie couldn't sleep. He never once regretted being friends with Jade, but it was so hard to look at her without seeing Summer, her identical twin. Tears came to his eyes when he looked at Jade sleeping on him, but this time it was for Jade. Losing Summer killed her, and now her parents avoided her because they couldn't look at her without crying. It was so unfair to Jade, especially since she was only fourteen at the time. Well, she had just turned fourteen on the day. For months she was alone, and neither Robbie nor Shane ever forgave themselves for it. They, along with her parents, avoided her like the plague, leaving her all alone to deal with the loss of her twin sister.

Once Robbie had finally gotten up the courage to face Jade, it was too late. She wasn't letting him, nor anyone else in. Then came Beck. Robbie had never been so grateful to anyone in his life. Beck Oliver broke through the walls Jade had put up and gave her the love and care she so desperately needed. Unknowingly, he changed Jade, and soon enough she was talking to Robbie again, but never like before. She and Robbie met Beck when they started Hollywood Arts, and they never said a word about knowing each other before. So, they pretended like they never knew each other before and no one questioned it. Not even once. Well, until today of course.

Robbie guessed Andre wouldn't ask too much, but it would be unfair to keep him in the dark. They wouldn't tell him everything all at once, but maybe just piece by piece.

The curly-haired boy yawned, it had been a long day. Turning off the movie and setting his glasses down on the nightstand, he set Rex at the bottom of the bed and fell asleep next to Jade, praying that maybe just maybe he could have one night with out hearing the screams of his precious Summer calling out to him, and watching her die before his eyes.

* * *

**...please dont kill me...i'd love to give an explanation longer than this whole story on why i haven't updated, but i cant, cuz thats b.s., but i appologize...which im sure isnt enough :/ but i've been meaning to update for a long time i've just been worried about not living up to my own story's standards. i started this story when i was 13 and now i am 14 and have been practicing writing at every chance i get, and somehow my ideas led me back here. i understand that there are many many many new wonderful beck and jade stories, but i hope some of you still like mine. please review, and once again i sincerly appologize for the wait and if this chapter does not live up to your expectations, please let me know. thank you.**

**-WhiteTigerXOXO**


	7. lots of POV'S!

Jade woke up at the ungodly hour of four in the morning, and she was not happy about this at all.

"_The damn birds aren't even up yet"_ she thought to herself, walking over to her windows. Opening the curtains, she saw that it was still mostly dark out and she was wide awake. Robbie was still fast asleep in her bed, and she hoped for his sake he stayed peacefully asleep. It wasn't like Jade to feel helpless, but she knew there was only one person who could help Robbie, and she was dead.

Trying not to wake the sleeping boy, she tiptoed out of her room and shut the door as quietly as possible, then made her way downstairs. Soon, she found herself in the entrance hall and gasped at her appearance, she was a mess. Her hair looked like a bird's nest and her eyes were puffy and red, making her look even paler than normal. Shaking her head, Jade walked as quickly as she could to the near guest bedroom and found all her spare supplies stocked up in the bathroom. The door was then shut, the shower turned on full heat, and her clothes went to the floor. Stepping under the steaming hot faucet practically burned her skin, but she soon became numb. For the first time in the past 24 hours, as the scalding hot water raced down her body, Jade West was almost happy. Almost.

*About two hours later*

When her long, steamy shower was finally over, Jade snuck back upstairs to grab some clean clothes then returned back to the guest room and changed into them. She brushed and dried her hair, and then took the time to stand in front of the dresser mirror in front of her, expecting to look good but instead she just looked…sad. And then angry.

"I'm Jade West" she huffed annoyed, "why should I care about anyone? So what if Beck left me, so what if it was stupid Tori's fault, I'm Jade fucking West! I don't care!" she was nearly screaming by now and opened her mouth to go into another rant, but was cut off by a deep, masculine voice.

"That's a nice speech ya got there," Tristan said, leaning against the doorframe, "too bad it isn't true"

"Dammit Tristan, haven't you ever heard of the word privacy?" Jade glared at him fiercely, but he didn't move an inch except to shake his head, letting the green tips fall over his sparkling purple eyes. He laughed humorlessly.

"Never in this house, but you're getting off topic. Quit lying to yourself, it isn't good for your health"

Jade rolled her eyes and looked away from him, "Because you know all about what's good and not good for me, because-"

She was stopped when she felt Tristan suddenly inches away from her, trying to keep his expression blank but she could see some of the fury in his eyes. She didn't know how, but she knew she set him off.

"So now you're gonna lie to yourself more Jade? Try to convince yourself no one understands, no one knows you. Maybe you're right, maybe no one does know you, but who's fault is that? And believe me, I've known you practically your whole life, _I _know you" he took her hand firmly in his and used his other to grab her chin, making her look him directly in his eyes which were now centimeters from her, "you're just the one who never took the time to know me" he whispered sadly, and walked away before she could respond. She was left speechless, her eyes tracing the imaginary footsteps he left. Locking the door, she sat down on the bed. She needed some time to think, and with little time she had a hell of a lot of thinking to do.

**Cat's P.O.V.**

I couldn't sleep all night, Tori told me everything. How could she do this to Beck and Jade? I thought we we're all friends! Poor Beck, he looked miserable ever since Jade left and poor Jade! I wish I could go see her, but Beck needs me right now and in the end, this will help her.

Robbie and Andre must be so mad at me right now, after Robbie punched Beck they asked me to come with them but Tori grabbed me before I could go! I hope they forgive me, I really hope Andre forgives me…

I have to do something about this, there's no way I can let this happen. I snuck into my brother's room and stole one of his cell phones (I wonder why he has so many?) and sent a quick text to Jade, making sure I kept who I am secret and the message clear, then deleted it after it sent. Hiding it deep in my closet, I laid down again, hoping to finally get some sleep…

**Robbie's P.O.V.**

When I woke up, Jade wasn't in her room, but her phone was. Blinking and vibrating on her nightstand, it was the thing that had woken me up. I grabbed my glasses off the nightstand and the room came into clearer focus. Jade's phone kept beeping and without thinking, I picked it up and the message opened. I couldn't help it, I read it, and almost dropped the phone in shock.

"_Nothing is as it seems, do not worry. Beck loves you, always has always will, and while your prince has been turned into a toad by the evil witch queen, this fairytale will have a happy ending…just be warned, a kiss will not turn him back, you're the knight now. Slay the queen, save the princess, and then your toad-prince will return to you. I hope."_

It was sent from a random number, and I quickly marked it as unread and put Jade's phone back where it belonged. And then I ran downstairs to find Jade, she had to read that text. Now.

**sorry i havent gotten to review replies yet, but i do read all of them :) next chapter i'll reply to all, i promise, R&R! **

**-ForeverTheWhiteTiger (ik, everyone loves the new screenname xD)**


	8. Purely Review Replies and NOTE!

**Sooo if you have reviewed one or more of my past chapters that I haven't done review replies to, find your name I promise everyone is here! Once you do or even if you didn't reply, please please please go to the note at the bottom of all this! I need EVERYONE to read it for my next update to happen! Thanks and I promise the next update will be a new chapter ****:)**

**Review replies from Chapter 5!**

Hay- Thank you :)

- Thank you :) and I do too

Im Right Here 13- Thank you :)

JadePlusBeck- I'm sorry! I'm back now though :)

Anon- I know, I'm very sorry I didn't :(

JadePlusBeck- Don't die! And thank you very much :)

Badeluph- Thank you for your review and opinion :)

IchiHichi1200- I'm sorry! But now I updated! :)

LizGillesFan- Thank you :)

Kate- Thank you :)

Jade Mckernan- Thank you :)

Ninjaflora- Thank you :)

Pen10- Thank you :) and yay, I'm glad I did!

Patientlywaiting- Thank you :) and I don't either! And I did too :) don't worry, I will and I love Bade too :)

Bookluver10145679- I did! :)

A person with a face- Thank you :)

Rheiaxedward- Thank you :) while I am a fan of Cat and Robbie, I don't think it would fit too well with this story, I apologize. Hopefully you wont mind who I do pair them with though! Cat will bounce between sides, she's too nice to ever pick I think and hopefully you've seen who Summer is by now and I'm sorry but I don't think things will be too innocent in that way for too long.

Flamestoembers- Thank you :) and just wait and see!

1seddiefan- thank you :)

Diamond sunshines- Thank you :)

Purple butterfly- I'm sorry, but I cant make things that simple!

DarkFireAngel00- I'm sorry :(

Loveisforever- I could never forget Summer!

Show Me The Skyline- Thank you :)

IchiHichi1200- Thank you :)

High Queen Susan the Gentle- you got it! :)

JellyBelly58- Thank you :) and I'll be sure to show all different sides of the story don't worry!

Courtneyfan14- Thank you :)

Dmpanda5- Thank you :)

Dmarie- Thank you :)

ApparentlyCRAZY- Thank you :) and WOAH you have a lot of ideas there, while I appreciate the ideas in my honest opinion, I think you should start your own fanfiction! I'm sure with all those wonderful ideas it'd be great! I'd love to read it too, so if you do that, be sure to send me a link! :)

AvidReaderAshley- Thank you :)

FallenDarkAngel2- Thank you :)

Alltimelow777- Thank you :)

Human- Thank you :)

Loveisforever- thank you :)

Turquoisefleur- Thank you :)

**Review replies from Chapter 6!**

SquigglyWorms47- Thank you :)

BigTimeGleekBTR- Thank you :)

Hannah- Thank you so much :)

- Thank you :)

ScarletAndGold13- I've noticed a lot of people have had that opinion, and if you check the note at the bottom it should spark your interest :) and thank you :)

Sucker 4 romance- Thank you :)

Lily Jess- Thank you :)

BadeObssesser- Thank you :)

Ninjaflora- Thank you :) and I'm truly sorry about that!

Bade4ever- Thank you :)

Chellelove- Thank you :)

Rosalie Carlisle Cullen- Thank you :) and why?

JadeplusBeck- Thank you :) and KK

Serene Cullen- Thank you :)

Skye's Priceless Writings- Thank you :)

DarkFireAngel00- sorry :( and thank you :)

**Review replies from Chapter 7! **

ButterfliesOnTheWall- Thank you :)

SquigglyWorms47- Thank you :)

Chellelove- Thank you :) and the note at the end of this should be very interesting to you then!

Sexybandgeek- Thank you :)

DarkFireAngel00- Thank you :)

JadePlusBeck- Thank you :) and I'm sorry Jade's out of character, but I think with all the changes if she was still so…cold(?) it would make people think she's cruel, losing the love of her life and the memories of a dead sister I would think change her emotions and personality at least a little! Sorry if you don't like it though :/ I try to please all, but I'm not perfect! :)

MonstersLoveMe- Read the note at the end please! And thank you for reviewing :)

Abby- Thank you :)

Serene Cullen- Thank you :)

BadeObssesser- Thank you! :)

LizGilliesFanForever- Thank you! :)

**OMG I can't even find words to describe how happy all these reviews make me! You're all sooo amazing thank you all :)**** now that important news I was getting to, many people have sensed things going on between Jade and Tristan and I'm sorry to crush some people but this is purely a Bade story! BUT I'm honestly considering putting up a side story to all this, which will be one of the following choices:**

**1) A story where Jade does get with Tristan! The story will differ in many ways from this, but ultimately also be very similar. Beck will probably be slightly jerk-ish and I'm not sure Robbie will play as big as a role, neither will Summer**

**2) This story, told from Robbie's point of view. Definitely focused more on Summer than on Beck and Jade, and will show more flashbacks and thoughts of Robbie's. Cat will also play a role in this, and Jade might be minor. Possibly Andre or Shane just for another male in there**

**I will be putting up a poll on my profile for all to vote, but if you like neither of these choices feel free to leave a review or message me on your opinion! Thank you all :)**** much love!**

**-ForeverTheWhiteTiger **


End file.
